Evil Juliet Starts a Rampage at the Disney Store/Grounded
This is a grounded vieo by Davidddizor. Plot Evil Juliet Sunflower decides to destroy the Disney Store by putting over 40,000 crates with bombs. The Disney Store was destroyed, and it kills over 50,000 people, injures over 30,000 people, destroys over 60,000 Airbus A300 jets, and causes over 80,000 people to panic. It also injures Julissa Montro Lopez Jr. As a result, Evil Juliet got grounded by Dandelion, Foxy, and Rudolph Ruffles. And she got sent to jail. Cast *Juan Martinez as Evil Juliet Sunflower, Juliet Sunflower, Dandelion the Deer, Lucy Ripples, Roxy Ruffles, Stella Ripples, Kayla Sanchez, Melody Lopez, Reagan Sanchez, Meryl Blackrock, Julissa Montro Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, Sarah Dean, Ruth Martin, and Jessica Martin. *Amos Martinez as Foxy the Fox, Rudolph Ruffles, Famous Amos,and Billy Lopez. *John Martinez as Stone Rabbit, August Harvest, and Butter Rabbit. *Kayla as Foo and Rita Fletcher. *Kendra as Noodle and Senichi. *Tween Girl as Custard, Satomi, Nyakki, and Shimajiro. *Ivy as Mimirin, June, Tristan, and Jazzi. *Eric as Rocking Ralph and Ike, *Ella as Marurin and Sakurako. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *Kimberly as Kirinta and Mitsuo. *Young Guy as Henry and Derek Vons. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Princess as Ka Chung and Azura. Transcript Evil Juliet: The Disney Store was stupid. (gets an idea) I know. I will destroy the Disney Store! Juliet puts over 40,000 crates with bombs over the Disney Store and runs away Jr walks up to the crates Julissa Jr: Bombs? Oh no! bombs explode, destroying the Disney Store, killing over 50,000 people, also injuring 30,000 people and Julissa Jr, destroying over 60,000 Airbus A300 jets, and causing over 80,000 people to run and panic, and over 10,000 homes are destroyed to the living room; Evil Juliet and Rudolph are watching television Rudolph: Let's watch the news. was the news Ralph: Hello everyone. This is GoAnimate News. Evil Juliet Sunflower just destroyed the Disney Store with over 40,000 crates with bombs. And because of it, over 50,000 people got killed. Over 30,000 people got injured. Julissa Jr got also injured. It was because of the 9/11 terrorist attacks in GoCity! Stella: I was walking into the Nintendo Store to buy some games when suddenly, i saw Evil Juliet walk into the Disney Store and put over 40,000 crates with bombs. Julissa Jr was freaked out! Stone: Evil Juliet, if you do not pay 30,000 hospital bills by the 10th anniversary of Frozen, you will go to Germany! And the German soldiers will kill you! Roxy: I was watching Girl Meets World, my favorite television show, when suddenly, Evil Juliet destroyed the Disney Store! Evil Juliet, if you are watching it, you should be grounded by Dandelion and Foxy! Butter: Evil Juliet, it was your fault! Dandelion and Rudolph have been raising you poorly! You need to let Rudolph to pay a $65,000 fine! And you will be sued for $70,000!! Rudolph: (offscreen) What? We oughta pay that $65,000 fine! I will sue you for $70,000!! Azura: Evil Juliet, you need to revive 50,000 people by the 30th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! Or you will go to China! And the Chinese soldiers will beat you up! Ike: Evil Juliet, i hope you get grounded by Dandelion and Foxy! Also, you need to be sorry for what you did to the Disney Store! Kayla: Evil Juliet, i am sick and tired of you destroying the Disney Store! Now Julissa Jr is going to panic and it was your fault! Go to heck, Evil Juliet! Melody: I am sick and tired of you scaring Julissa Jr! Now she has to go to the hospital thanks to you! Reagan: I had enough of you putting Julissa Jr into a nightmare! Everyone hates you! I hate you! You will not watch any more childish shows and old school prime time shows again! Julissa: I am sick and tired of you making fun of Julissa Jr by destroying the Disney Store! I am going to kill you! Meryl: Evil Juliet, i hope you die by the needle pit! Because you destroyed the Disney Store! You are not coming to Amos' 12th birthday party! Julissa Jr: Evil Juliet, why did you destroy the Disney Store? (sniffles) That was terrible of you! (Female teenager crying soundclip) Amos: Evil Juliet, i am angry at you for killing Julissa Jr, my other girlfriend. I am sick and tired of you doing things like that! You know it can make Julissa Jr cry harder! Billy: I do not want to be with you again, Evil Juliet! I will marry Kayla as well as Juliet! You are not allowed to go to Stone's 9th birthday party! Lucy: Evil Juliet, that was not nice to destroy the Disney Store.